


Catfight

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: You and one of Negan's wives are on the verge of being at each other's throats...and it only takes one insulting comment to send you over the edge.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Catfight

She made you so angry. She knew exactly how to push your buttons and drive you up the wall. Truthfully, she had never really done anything to you personally. In fact, there was a time when the two of you were extremely close. Hell, you were best friends for the longest time. Other than Simon, she was the first friend you made upon arriving at the Sanctuary. Maybe it was only because you both arrived just a day apart and were scared at first, who really knows? Regardless, you were best friends and now you weren’t.

There was no surprise to why your friendship fell apart. Since the moment she arrived, she had caught Negan’s eye, something she noticed very quickly. She knew she could use it to her advantage in the long run, so she buttered him up to the highest extent and did not hesitate in the least when he asked her to be one of his wives. She had been Negan’s wife for about six months, while you had been dating Simon for about nine.

At first, the “marriage” didn’t really phase you. You disagreed with it, because you knew neither of them actually loved each other. She was using him for a higher rank and he was using her to fill whatever dark void he had in his heart. But it didn’t affect your friendship at first, so it didn’t bother you. Until, of course, she realized the advantages and benefits she held from her position. So, over time she slowly began to become the absolute worst person to be around. She was insulting, rude, and overall just a horrible person. Her bubbly, innocent personality that you had once been so connected to suddenly felt foreign to you. 

Unfortunately, even though your friendship with dear little Kelly was at an end, you still had to deal with her quite regularly. As the Sanctuary’s in residence doctor, you were constantly passing her in the hall and being caught in the same room as her. And she never missed a chance to get under your skin. You tried to not let her get to you. You knew good and well that she had dug herself into a hole that she couldn’t get out of. She was confused and too scared to ask for help. You tried to remind yourself of that, but it was much easier said than done. 

Simon knew all of this. He knew you from the beginning to the end of your friendship with her and he was always so patient with listening to you rant about her. He advised you the best he could, but honestly the girl drama was way over his head. He mostly just tried to listen and support you through it. You figured that Kelly probably told Negan all of the same things, if he was willing to listen. But you were tough and could stand up for yourself. You wouldn’t let her get away with doing or saying something totally out of line. Which is what led up to the big incident. 

You had been packing some things for a run you were going on with Arat and a few others, to which you realized you needed a small stack of cups for the trip. The infirmary was fresh out of cups meaning you would have to borrow a stack from the bar in the room where Negan’s wives all concentrated to during the day. You took a moment to decide if it was a good idea to go in there. Kelly was almost always in there anytime you had to go in there for something, so you knew you would be making yourself a target. However, Arat insisted that cups were necessary so you decided to swallow your pride and get what you needed as fast as possible.

You walked into the lounge, not even looking to see who was in there. You rummaged through the shelves, locating the cups quickly and making a mad dash to leave. However, once you were almost to the door, you heard a dreadfully familiar voice;

“Oh, [Y/N]! Hey!” 

Your back was turned to her, your eyes shutting slowly in annoyance. You did, however, turn around slowly and give a weak greeting. To which she started getting at you right off the bat;

“So, I hear you’re going on a run tomorrow?” She questioned with a snarky tone.

You nodded slightly, not wanting to speak in fear of what you might actually say. God knows you weren’t afraid to hurt her feelings. It was at this moment you noticed there were no other wives in the room, a very rare occurrence. 

“That’s interesting…” She said with a tone leaving plenty of room for follow-up questions. 

Her mocking tone was beginning to make your blood boil, but you kept your composure for the moment;

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” You asked.

She stood up from her place on the couch, tugging the short skirt on her black dress slightly. That was never something she would’ve worn before Negan. He really had changed her completely;

“Well, I just think it’s strange, you know? You’re doing all the dirty work around here when you could so easily give that up,” She said walking in front of you and behind the bar. 

You sighed heavily. This was not the first time she had sparked this conversation. The truth was, Negan actually threw a marriage offer your way at one point before he knew that you and Simon were an item. You promptly declined, but Negan told you the offer would always stand. You always wondered if Kelly thought you would’ve accepted and that’s why she agreed to marrying him. Regardless, she knew how you felt about Simon and that you never would accept Negan’s proposal.

“Come on, Kelly. You know I busted it before everything to become a doctor. I can’t just drop that to be one of Negan’s wives. He told me very clearly that I can’t do both,” You stated feeling the rage building inside of you, “Besides, you know how I love Simon. I would never leave him for Negan,”

She opened a bottle of red wine and slowly poured herself a glass, seemingly displeased with your answer. She nodded after taking a sip from her glass, she sighed dramatically;

“I suppose so,” She said swirling her glass, “I guess it’s just not the choice I would’ve made,” 

This was what drove you crazy. The way she tried to make you feel guilty for something that was your choice. I mean, of course it’s not the choice she would’ve made. It was never her choice to make to begin with. And then she never reacted to your comebacks. Even the ones that were specifically said to hurt. You were really biting your tongue now. You were one comment away from really saying something you shouldn’t. When you didn’t respond, she continued;

“I mean, I don’t have to do a damn thing being with Negan. I just sort of sit still and look pretty. And, of course, deliver needs at his request. Are you sure you wouldn’t be happier that way?”

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. This was a new one. Would you be happier being a woman slave to Negan? What kind of shit was that? This was when you really started to get angry;

“What the hell does that mean?” You said setting the cups down on the chair next to you, “Look if you want to be one of Negan’s whores, that’s fine. But don’t shame me because I chose happiness over power,” 

Not surprisingly, she didn’t seem phased by the most hurtful insult you could come up with. However, despite her lack of visible hurt, you could tell she was getting riled up based on the look in her eyes. At this point, both of your voices had risen, and anyone nearby would be able to hear.

“That’s another thing,” She said coming out from behind the bar and standing in front of you, “Are you really sure that Simon makes you happy? I mean, he’s not really a man compared to Negan,”

Oh. That was it. That was the final straw. You knew why she said it. She knew Simon was just as much of a man as Negan, but she wanted to hurt you. You could handle the fireball comments and questions she directed at you. But there was no way in hell you were going to let her insult him like that. You could say that you had never really intentionally hit someone before, but your arm swung before you could process. You punched her hard right in the cheek. She let out a surprised yelp, to which she threw her first swing. Her hit landed more on your jawbone, but it didn’t hurt any less. She grabbed you by the shoulders and gave you a good shove into the edge of the bar, knocking over the wine bottle which shattered all over the floor and making a horrendous noise.

It dawned on you that she was just as tough as you, and honestly, could kill you if she wanted to. But it was a fair playing field, because you were just as able. It was at this moment that you realized that she was a good two or three inches taller than you, but you were stronger. You gripped the edge of the bar and used your legs to kick her in the face. She stumbled backwards, but managed to sneak another punch to your nose before. You jumped behind the bar, grabbing and quickly smashing the now broken, jagged wine bottle. Red wine soaked you, partly her, and the floor. In hindsight, this was a bad move considering you would be the one to stitch her up later if you cut her. 

You heard two pairs of running feet approach the doorway just as she lunged at you with lightning speed. Just as you were about to put the wine bottle weapon into action, you felt yourself being restrained backwards by a pair of strong arms. A familiar male voice came from behind you as you squirmed in his hold;

“[Y/N], stop! Jesus, put it down.” He pleaded. 

That wasn’t enough. You were still beyond angry.

You then noticed Negan doing the same to Kelly, holding her back so you two wouldn’t kill each other. 

“I swear to God, I’ll kill her.” She growled at Negan, still wiggling in his arms.

You let out an evilly tempting laugh;

“God, I’d love to see you try,”

Negan cut in before she could respond again;

“Kelly, enough. Simon, we need to separate them,” He said, practically dragging her out of the room. 

He gave Simon a rather concerned look as they exited the room. You felt Simon’s hold loosen on you once they were out of sight. Your nose was bleeding and your jaw hurt from her first punch. He was looking at you in a way you had never seen before;

“What the hell just happened? Are you okay?” He said somewhat dumbfounded. 

You looked at the doorway, breathless and adrenaline filled. 

“Yeah,” You replied shortly, “I’m fine.”

–

Despite the rather dramatic fight that just ensued, you had to still finish preparing for the run the next day. You didn’t give Simon a real explanation. You really sort of brushed him off, but he knew, as always, you would tell him that night. He worried about you all day. He knew you were tough, but he had never guessed you would get in a fight with someone. He knew something really nasty must’ve been said to get you that angry. Once the two of you were separated, he and Negan talked;

“Holy shit. What about that little cat fight, huh?” Negan questioned Simon as they were alone in one of the kitchens in the Sanctuary. 

Simon shook his head in disbelief;

“I have never seen [Y/N] like that before,” He said leaning back on the countertop, “I knew they didn’t get along, but that was a new level,” 

Negan himself was a little shocked. He had seen a girl fight before, but nothing to that caliber. 

“Yeah. Kelly deserved it,” He said bluntly. 

When Simon gave him a confused look, he explained;

“Kelly is always starting shit with the others. It was only a matter of time before someone put her in her place. I always thought it would be Sherry to finally lose it, but I’m glad it was someone like [Y/N],”

Simon nodded;

“So, what are you going to do?” He asked. 

Negan gave a short laugh;

“I don’t know. But Kelly sure as hell knows now to shut her mouth,” He said walking to the door, “Hey, make sure [Y/N] knows we’re all good,” 

They talked a little longer, both agreeing to keep you two apart for a few days and let the incident slide.

You on the other hand, went straight to the infirmary, cleaning up your bloodied nose and making sure it wasn’t broken. Thankfully, it would just be bruised for a week or so. Your jaw and knuckles were incredibly bruised and tender, but nothing that required stitches. You went on the rest of your day, preparing for your run the next day, the fight replaying over and over. You hoped this wouldn’t make Simon think less of you. After all, you were defending yourself. You gave yourself as much time alone as possible before turning in for the night. It was around 1:30 AM before you trudged down the dark hall to Simon’s room. He had not seen you since the fight, your nose, knuckles, and jaw were a less than pleasant shade of purplish black. You knew he would stay awake until you got there so you didn’t even take the time to knock. 

You opened the door slowly, avoiding eye contact. He was sitting on the bed, his face going white when he saw your beaten face;

“[Y/N]…” He said softly, trailing off slowly. He stood up from the bed and approached you gently, as if you might scurry off like a scared animal; “Honey, please tell me what happened,” He requested.

You nodded slowly, walking to the dresser drawer to change before telling the story. You lifted your shirt over your head, wincing when you noticed the bruise on your back and side from where you were thrown into the counter. You slipped a t-shirt over your head and sat with your legs folded on the bed on your side. Simon was sitting across from you, listening carefully;

You told him the whole thing truthfully, feeling stressed as you retold the story;

“I don’t know. I was just…so angry,” You said shaking your head; “I just couldn’t let her get away with saying that. She knows how I would never want to be one of Negan’s wives. And then she has the nerve to invalidate our relationship?” You asked in disbelief. 

Simon’s brows were furrowed as he continued to listen;

“I swear, I didn’t go in there to start a fight. I just had enough, I guess,” You said sighing. 

Simon took a moment to process everything he had just heard. To which he had one follow-up question;

“Did you at least throw the first swing?” 

Not surprised by his response, you laughed softly moving to slip under the covers;

“I did,” You admitted. 

He smiled radiantly, carefully pressing a kiss to your lips;

“That’s my girl,” He praised, “Yeah, Negan was more surprised than I was. Did you actually call her a whore?” He asked, staring at your horrible looking nose.

You shrugged;

“Yeah. I guess that was out of line,” You said fidgeting with the edge of the sheet.

Simon laid down next to you, looking at your beaten face. You groaned;

“Honey, can you not stare at me like I just got my ass kicked?” You asked with a whine. 

He couldn’t help but laugh at your joke, but also feel bad;

“I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation,” He said, pulling him to you, “You totally won that fight,” He said with a shrug.

You gave a weak laugh;

“I guess,” You paused for a moment, “Was Negan mad? Like, am I in trouble?”

Simon gave a look of remembrance, recalling the conversation from earlier;

“Not at all,” He stated.

When you gave him a doubtful look, he continued;

“No, seriously. He’s fine. He knows she started it. Apparently she was like that with the other wives too,” 

You weren’t surprised at that revelation in the least. Just disappointed that this was how things turned out. You looked down at your hand, examining your bruised hand for the millionth time that day. Noticing your sudden silence, he took your injured hand and kissed it gingerly. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” He said realizing he needed to change the subject, “Are you still going on the run tomorrow?”

You nodded. He grinned.

“Good, because I’m going instead of Arat,” He said with a cheeky smile, “I figured the two of us could handle it, besides, it’s not often that we get to go out alone together,”

You weren’t sure why, but you felt tears begin to well up in your eyes. Maybe it was the frustration that had been building up in you all day or Simon’s comforting touch or even a mixture of both. Before you even realized you were crying, you saw his expression change;

“Oh, baby…” He said letting your head settle in the crook of his neck as you cried softly, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t even know,” You sobbed, “I just love you,”

He chuckled with a soft “awh” as he slightly tightened his wrap around you. He hushed you until your cries turned into hiccups and eventually into occasional sniffs. He rubbed your back gently until he felt your body relax. Your breathing slowing as you fell asleep.

He didn’t get much sleep that night. He wanted to make sure you were okay and felt safe with him. But he didn’t mind. He was always willing to make you feel better.

After all, you were his girl. Forever and always.


End file.
